WataMote Episode 04
is the fourth episode of the anime adaption of WataMote. The episode was written by Takayo Ikami and directed by Yoshinobu Tokumoto. It aired in Japan on July 29, 2013. Synopsis Late at night, Tomoko surfs the web. At 2:17 A.M., she vows to check just one more random article before going to bed. She finds a guide to have an erotic dream. The guide recommends that she sleep on her stomach with a pillow to decrease the amount of oxygen to her brain. Following the directions, Tomoko dreams of laying in a beautiful field where "clouds," and "flowers" are all replaced by their respective kanji. As the "happy music" becomes discordant, she is beset by "bugs": 虫. She awakes screaming and wondering why one of the "five worst nightmares" of her life could be a sexual dream. It being 4:14 A.M., Tomoko tries again by applying more pressure by stuffing her emoji pillow under her shirt. She suddenly wakes gasping. In her mind, outside her room is a sign that states "Please Do Not Dump Trash Here" with trash underneath it, including a stuffed gorilla. She screams "Gorilla?!" Another dream involves a toy alligator. She finally screams as she is buried in 虫. She awakes crouched over her bed with her pillow still stuffed in her shirt and her sweat dripping onto her sheets. She pulls out her pillow and bangs it against her wall. The scene shifts to a class quiz. Bleary-eyed, Tomoko struggles in vain to remain awake. The teacher walks down the rows encouraging his students until he encounters Tomoko who is clearly having a very good dream. He is stunned by her expression and slowly backs away. After the opening titles, Tomoko eats lunch recalling her "intense" dream and wonders what, exactly, triggered it. She hears the unnamed Akane Okada complain to the unnamed Hina Nemoto and an unnamed girl with a ponytail that she was "molested" on a train that morning. This is the problem of "chikan" as explained in the Cultural References; Tomoko, for her part, interprets this as the girls promoting their appeal. The unidentified girl complains about "this guy" who always tries to sit next to her on the train. As Tomoko inwardly condemns their concerns given that people naturally sit next to others on a train, the scene shift to Tomoko sitting alone on a train. At home, she looks in the mirror takes the position of standing in a train and holding onto a strap with her right hand. With her left hand she squeezes her posterior and thinks that one cannot complain about her firmness. Given her slender frame, she cannot believe a molester would think she could resist. Her undyed black hair should suggest purity. So what does she lack that she has not been molested?! She calls Yū to ask if she has ever been molested. When a shocked Yū asks why she asks, Tomoko stammers a lie that she was molested that day. Yū states that she rides with friends, so she is safe, but back in middle school she had problems which only upsets Tomoko further. Tomoko can only conclude that for "cute girls" it is dangerous to be alone. Yū encourages her to call her if anything happens. Tomoko can only wonder if all other high school girls have been molested. Are they "superior as women?" The scene shifts to her morning train. Tomoko rationalizes why she has never een molested on a train. The train stops for an emergency. When it restarts, a crowd of people enter causing Tomoko to be crushed in the group. She finds herself unable to reach the floor with her feet. After a turn and a shift of people, she happily finds her feet on the floor butfeels something grab her in her nethers. It is long and bent and Tomoko wonders if that particular part of the male anatomy can actually bend that much! She regrets ever wishing to be molested. She tries to get off on the next stop, but "it" holds her painfully firm. She grabs "it" in pain as the train continues its journey. She notes that it pulls on her hard. At the next stop, Tomoko makes a concerted effort to flee. She screams at the people on the stop that she is being molested, only to find that she was just snagged on another girl's naginata, a long martial arts weapon with a curved "blade" used predominately by women. Despite her disappointed shock, Tomoko calls Yū excitedly inform her that she was raped by a naginata. Yū vainly asks for clarification as the scene shifts to the advertisement break. After the break, Tomoko listens to Okada, Nemoto, and the unnamed girl with the ponytail chirp about swimsuits. Inwardly, Tomoko screams at "these bitches" who exude pheromones once the weather turns warmer. She then notices that she can see Nemoto and Okada's bras through their shirts. Tomoko laments her "lame" tanktop her mother buys at the supermarket, "in two-packs for 980 yen" ~$10. Tomoko fantasizes wearing cute panties that will allow her to defeat the same girls as part of an anime. She resolves to buy cute panties! At home, Tomoko laments that she has no idea wear to buy them. She stutteringly calls Yū to help her shop for some underwear. The next day, waiting for Yū, Tomoko struggles to make her school uniform look less "lame." She finally decides to turn up her shirt collars. Yū arrives bathed in anime sparkles and lens flare. As they ride an escalator, Tomoko takes a peak at Yū's panties. Arriving at a store, Tomoko is stunned by the variety of women's underwear. She even find the smell alluring, though Yū corrects her that the scent comes from the store. Tomoko feels embarrassed and wishes to buy something quickly then escape to her home. She summons to courage to ask Yū what she imagines she should wear. Inwardly, Yū finds Tomoko "strange." While she searches for a set of panties for Tomoko, Tomoko fantasizes about being Yū boyfriend. At home, Tomoko inspects her new panties. She then imagines her mother discovering her panties in the laundry. Suddenly, her brother enters her room to accuse her of stealing his instant ramen. She stuffs her panties into her skirt pocket as she argues with him. In school the next day, Tomoko laments she cannot find the panties. She imagines how it will be when she summons the courage to wear them. Since it is hot, she reaches for her handkerchief. These are, of course, her panties. A boy notices this. As the music becomes tragic, Tomoko escapes to a bathroom stall where she tears the panties to pieces. Walking home depressed, Tomoko decides to buy a game. She settles on a "BL" game even though she is not really into them but figures she could use the change. She receives a raffle ticket for the purchase from which she wins a personal massager. Tomoko knows what it is: she inwardly wonders what people will think if they see her with a BL game and a massager. Nevertheless, when she returns home and starts to play the BL game, she uses the massager on her neck. She enjoys the neck massage and soon falls asleep while the BL characters declare their "ascension." Soon after, her father comes back home with a cake from a client and goes to her room to ask if she wants a piece. In what is one of the more famous scenes in the anime, he opens her door to find her sleeping peacefully with the still running massager in her hand and the BL game paused. After a pause, he does not scold her or otherwise become upset. Instead, he switches off the massager, gently carries her to bed, turns off the TV, and leaves the room. After the Ending Theme, the more cartoony Tomoko announces to Tomoki that "it" "really works" to boost her "feminine appeal." She offers to let him borrow "it" even though it has been "used" to Tomoki's disgust. Adapted From This episode is adapted from Chapters 8, 24, 27, and the Volume 2 Special Edition. Characters *Tomoko * Male Teacher (unnamed) *Akane Okada (unnamed) *Hina Nemoto (unnamed) *Unnamed Female Classmate *Yū Naruse *Mrs. Kuroki *Mr. Kuroki Trivia *WataMote Wiki does not endorse the fictional medical claims made in a fictional webpage. Nevertheless, for further reading with links: nocturnal emissions *As depicted in the anime, Hina Nemoto has very dark brown hair. *The girl with the ponytail could possibly be Miyazaki. *Tomoko's panties cost 1,680¥ <$20, while her BL game cost 6,820¥ ~$70. Cultural References *The "crawl" of words on the webpage discussing how to have erotic dreams mirrors that of Star Wars and the serials upon which it is based. *Tomoko's sheets have a sign of "God Ear" based on the Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company logo. *Chikan--痴漢--チカン--ちかん: refers to touching of usually teen to under-aged members of the opposite sex, primarily on trains and other public transportation where passengers may be pressed into close contact. While on the phone, Yū passes a sign warning about this placed on a pole. This remains a problem. *Naginata なぎなた--薙刀: technically, the practice naginata that Tomoko encounters in a manner that violates its warranty is called a shiai-yo. *When Tomoko gets an "idea," her hair turns up into an "Idiot Hair ." *BL or "Boy Love." Memorable Moments *This is the first time Mr. Kuroki appears. *Tomoko's dreams where kanji represents the things she sees such as "flower" and, of course, "bug!" *Tomoko's close encounter with a naginata. *Tomoko sleeping in what appears to be a very embarrassing position, but her father not freaking out over it. It is difficult to be a parent of a teenager. Quotes *"How was that sexual?! I'm not into bug rape!" – Tomoko *"But, man, that dream I just had was instense!" – Tomoko *"Have almost all high school girls other than me been molested?" – Tomoko *"Wait, do those things bend? Do they work that way?! Do they bend that far?!" – Tomoko *"Actually, I just got raped by a naginata." – Tomoko *"Tch, those bitches. As soon as it starts getting warmer out, they start oozing pheromones. What are you, cicadas? Will you die in seven days?" – Tomoko *"I might just be wearing the lamest panties in the whole class." – Tomoko *"If I were her boyfriend, I'd be so hard!" – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_nightmare.png|Tomoko having a nightmare. Tomoko_Dream_E4.png|Tomoko achieves her dream. Okada_and_Hina_Molested_E4.png|Okada, Hina, and an unidentified girl discuss chikan. Beware_Chikan!.png|Beware Chikan! Tomoko_molested.png|Tomoko being 'molested'. Tomoko's Date.jpg|Tomoko really does not understand how "it" works. 1b3.gif|Molesting herself Tomok_panties.png|Tomoko's new 'handkerchief'. Dad.jpg|Tomoko's father walks in on her. Pleasant Dreams.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes